


Homemade Bells

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Team Sledding. Gibbs makes Tony some bells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 12 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/64759.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Jingle bells. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), and [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

The Unexpected Bell Invasion

Gibbs wanted to do something nice for Tony for Christmas. Tony had been doing such fun things for him including the horse and carriage ride, Gibbs felt he needed to do something for Tony. What could he do for Tony though? Tony probably already had all the Christmas decorations he wanted or needed for his apartment. Gibbs wouldn’t know the first thing about buying him clothes.

Gibbs wracked his brain for something he could do for Tony that Tony would enjoy and appreciate. Something holiday like that would let Tony know how much Gibbs appreciated what Tony had done for him. He considered inviting Tony to a restaurant for a date, but that wasn’t holiday enough. Finally, he realized what he could do. He’d make Tony his very own jingle bells. 

He didn’t have any bells at his house though, so he quickly ran out to a store to buy some. He got a wide variety of small and big bells as he wasn’t sure which ones would work best for what he was doing. Plus he may end up making multiple jingle bells for Tony, so he was sure the variety would come in handy.

He fashioned a few pieces of wood that he could put some of the bigger bells on and attached them. He also made a few chimes with the bells where he hung them from strings attached to a wooden base with a hook on top for easy hanging. Once he was satisfied with both the chimes and the wooden shakers, he headed over to Tony’s apartment.

On the way to Tony’s apartment he stopped and got some bags and tissue paper to use to hide the bells. He left the bells in his car in the backseat as the walk would move them too much to keep them a surprise. For once, Gibbs knocked on Tony’s door instead of just entering his apartment.

Tony blinked when someone knocked on his door. He wasn’t expecting anyone. Peeking through the peephole, he opened the door enough to poke his head out as he saw Gibbs standing there. “Gibbs? Do we have a case?”

“Nope. I was hoping you were free for dinner.” Gibbs lips curved up slightly at Tony’s head popping out of the door, but the rest of his body being hidden.

“Oh, sure. Come on in.” Tony opened the door the rest of the way. He was still in the clothes he’d worn for work that day. “I was just about to make dinner.” 

“Oh. I was hoping I could take you out somewhere. My treat.” Gibbs voice had a hint of disappointment in it.

“That works too. Let me just put my ingredients away.” Tony bustled into the kitchen putting things away relatively quickly.

Once everything was put away, Tony grabbed his coat. “Ok. Let’s go.”

Gibbs grunted and preceded Tony out the door. As they got in Gibbs’ car Tony, ever the curious one, asked. “What’s in the bags?” 

“You can open them, if you want.” Gibbs offered as he started the car and headed for the restaurant.

Tony quickly fastened his seatbelt before Gibbs got too far out into the road and then reached into the back for the bags. Quickly pulling out the tissue paper, Tony carefully removed the various bell chimes and the wooden shaker bells. “Oh wow, Jethro. These are amazing. I can’t believe you made these.”

They arrived at the restaurant and enjoyed a lovely meal together, even holding hands on top of the table. They lingered over dessert neither of them wanting to go home, yet, but finally they couldn’t make any more excuses and headed back to Tony’s apartment. 

Being the gentleman that he is, Gibbs helped Tony carry the wooden shaker bells and bell chimes up to his apartment. Setting the bags with the bells in them on the floor, Gibbs pulled Tony into a deep goodnight kiss before he left for his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
